Steven Universe (character)
|-|Steven= |-|Watermelon Steven= Summary Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show Steven Universe. He is the son of former rock musician Greg Universe and late leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team, the Crystal Gems. A half-human, half-Gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely far higher with Gem powers Name: Steven Universe, Steven-Quartz Universe Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Half-Human Half-Gem, Crystal Gem, son of Rose-Quartz and Greg Universe Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, and reflexes, Limited Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems and humans (Limited, So far he has only fused with Connie and Amethyst), Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Skilled shield wielder, Age Manipulation (Self), Healing Saliva, Phytokinesis, Can transfer his consciousness into other beings by dreaming, Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry, Bubble Shields, Empathic Telepathy, Can communicate through and manipulate the dreams of people and gems, Can transfer his consciousness into someone else's body when he sleeps, Levitation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level '(Was able to push to the "Together Breakfast" monster into a pit, Easily dispatched several Holo-Pearls, Should be comparable to Sapphire, who could disperse a cloud), likely far higher with Gem powers (The vibrations from his shield destroyed all of the Lapis Lazuli's water clones, who had been easily overpowering the Crystal Gems, Accidentally created and an army of Watermelons Stevens that were able to overpower the Crystal Gems, Was able to fight nearly on par with Amethyst, but should be noted that both of them was holding back) 'Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Able to run fast enough to appear as a blur to Greg), can likely increase his speed with Gem Powers, likely Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Fought and defeated several high-difficulty Holo-Pearls, was able to fight and Dodge several hits from Amethyst and Bismuth, could keep up with a Ruby) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (He was able to lift a full-grown person over his head with little difficulty, Casually lifted a large box of music equipment which normally required two grown men to carry, and lifted a human-sized, stone pillar with little difficult), At least Class 5 with Gem powers (Was able to support a large chunk of a stone pillar over his head with his shield) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+, likely higher (Stabbed Bismuth hard enough to destroy her physical form) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived an explosion that destroyed a large building with no injuries and without using his shield or bubble, Should be around as durable as Sapphire and Ruby), possibly Small Town level (Survived the destruction of a temple), Multi-Continent level with Shield and Bubble (One of his bubbles protected him from Lapis Lazuli's tower collapsing on him and his friends, His shield blocked a point-blank shot from Peridot's Gem Warship, Used a bubble to protect himself and the Crystal Gems when Peridot's ship reentered the atmosphere and crash landed) possibly higher (He was able to bubble The Cluster with the help of the shards of thousands of other gems) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to several meters with shield, likely hundreds of kilometers with bubbles Standard Equipment: Shield Intelligence: Quite high. In the graphic novel "Too Cool for School", Pearl mentioned how Stevens education in the care of the gems was much greater than Earth schools, and Steven was getting perfect marks on his tests. Weaknesses: Steven becomes fatigued if he summons his weapon too often, He has little control over his other powers, which results in them working with unexpected results or not working at all, though he is slowly gaining more control over time, He has little actual combat experience, Unlike other Gems, Steven will likely die instead of poofing (regeneration), If Steven goes into other people's dreams too much he gets sleep deprived. He is a lot more pacifistic than the other gems, and refuses to kill anything due to him feeling that it isn't right. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Being half-human and half-Gem, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can also warp using the warp pads, and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen dependent and is vacuum resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race." He has also been shown to be able to fuse, when he fused with Connie to form Stevonnie. However, he has not fused with a Gem yet. Steven is also capable of shape-shifting, but he has not yet learned to control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. While he has a pacifistic attitude (for the most part), Steven is shown to be a competent shield fighter being able to hold his own in most situations. *'Shield Proficiency:' Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Because Steven's powers are maternal in nature, he is required to feel a strong need to protect and help others to call his shield out. Early on, he had little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword," Steven is now able to not only summon his shield with little effort but also increase its size at will. He appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as he was able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other Gems, instead of "pulling" his shield out of his gemstone, it appears over his arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. As of "Friend Ship," he has become completely capable of summoning his shield at any moment he requires it, even being able to scale his shield large enough to defend the Crystal Gems. It should be noted, however, that overuse of his shield exhausts Steven (such as using it three times in one day). **'Projectile Shield:' Steven, when in great excitement, can shoot his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. In "Friend Ship," he weaponizes it as a ranged attack against Peridot, hitting her in the head with enough accuracy to temporarily stun her. **'Shield Vibration:' On certain occasions that Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. In "Ocean Gem," it destabilized Lapis Lazuli's water clones when a ball of water hit Steven's shield. It also seems to play a brief role in "Sworn to the Sword," when a Holo-Pearl attacks his shield, and it promptly deactivates (the same sound in the former episode can be heard as it does). **'Tag-team Combat:' Due to the close bond they share, Steven can coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. **'Dual Wielding:' As seen in "Crack the Whip", Steven is able to manifest two shields and can use them as projectiles. *'Fluctuating Age:' As revealed in the episode "So Many Birthdays," Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind and maturity. Steven's biological age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. As of "Steven's Birthday," he can easily change his age when not frustrated or nervous. However, like stretching, age manipulation can easily wear out the user, Steven. Consequently, overuse can have the side-effect of making Steven's biological age go on the fritz. This was shown on "Steven's Birthday" when he unintentionally transformed into his baby state when trying to impress Connie by transforming to his teenage state. Uncontrollable age changing could also potentially be caused by his emotions like most of his powers. *'Shapeshifting:' Steven possesses the natural shape-shifting abilities of gems, which he first displayed in "Cat Fingers", when he shape-shifted his hands to have cats for fingers, but then lost control rather quickly. As of "Too Short to Ride", however, he is shown to be much better at using this ability. *'Healing:' Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems. However, it will not work on inorganic objects, as demonstrated in "Catch and Release." Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem". He can also heal common human injuries and conditions, seen when he healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest." During the end of "House Guest," the duct tape used to fix the Geode has the same sparkle effect as his saliva, and it is speculated that the duct tape replaced his spit, although the shine could've been used as an effect. In "The Test," Pearl remarks to the other Crystal Gems that he has lost his healing ability, and that their test should hopefully increase his confidence and therefore prevent him from losing any other abilities. His loss of healing abilities could be purely psychosomatic. In "Monster Reunion", Steven's healing abilities came back to heal MC Bear Bear and was able to partially heal the Centipeetle Mother. *'Phytokinesis:' In "Watermelon Steven," Steven discovers he has the ability to grow sentient flora in the form of watermelons shaped like himself. They acted as his bodyguards, but they weren't directly under his control and the Watermelon Stevens would ignore his orders and attacked whoever they thought was threatening him, suggesting that he doesn't have full mastery of this ability thus far. *'Enhanced Strength:' Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age - or even a grown man. In "Together Breakfast," Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool without the other Crystal Gem's assistance. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. He displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when he smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it and activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride" he's able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. Later on in "Friend Ship," he is shown to be strong enough to throw his shield hard enough to stun Peridot. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Steven's superhuman strength was most likely passed down to him from his mother. *'Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry:' Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. He can pass through the yellow destabilization fields used in the Gem Warship and can grab the live end of a Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. *'Bubble Shield:' Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies." The bubble encases him and others that he's protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword," it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearl as a result of the events in "Steven the Sword Fighter." In "Nightmare Hospital," it is shown that Steven can expand his shield to push away enemies. In "Steven vs. Amethyst", it is shown that his bubble can be covered in "spikes" made out of the same aura as the bubble. In "Bubbled", it is shown that his bubble can stretch and then surround an object which an then contract back to its original form. *'Empathic Telepathy:' In "Horror Club", Steven was able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. Steven talked to Lapis Lazuli mentally as he was dreaming. He also saw Jasper and Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they noticed him as well. Steven was later shown in "Gem Drill" to be able to communicate with a distressed Cluster while it was struggling to form. In "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" he helped Kiki battle her inner demons in her dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" shows with Kiki Pizza that Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him. **'Mind Transfer:' First shown in "Super Watermelon Island", when he was able to take control of a Watermelon Steven, Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. The full extent of this ability is unknown. In the "The New Lars" Steven has shown to be able to possess someone (in this instance Lars) he thinks about while he sleeps. *'Leviation:' As Shown in "Steven Floats" Steven, like Rose Quartz, can control how fast or slow he falls based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he falls much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slow, no-matter how large. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Vegetation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Age Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 8